Make You Feel My Love
by IberisGalloway
Summary: Hermione obliviated her parents and sent them to Forks, instead of Australia under the alias Monica and Wendell Wilkins.Now,after the war,she has come to get them back.But who is the strange man that is with them... Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**_**: Hello everyone! This is my first ever Harry Potter and Twilight crossover. Although I am not the fan of the Twilight movies, I liked the book whereas Harry Potter just happens to be my **__**favourite**__** so I thought why not a crossover! I have read a handful of them and here is my shot at one. I hope you like it and I would love to hear your critique on it :) Without further adieu, I give you MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: Hmmm…sure I own the Twilight and Harry Potter series. Also, I have tons of cash that you can sue me for. Ciao**_**!**

_Summary: Hermione obliviated her parents and sent them to Forks, instead of Australia under the alias Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Now, after the war, she has come to get them back. But who is the strange man that is with them, who looks at her like a man dying of thirst and she is his oasis. "I saw her first outside the Wilkins' home, a year ago. I know nothing about her. All I know is she was my imprint."_

_I feel like a man deprived of the sun, and in essence, I am a man deprived of the sun. My sun. My imprint. _

My name is Sam Uley and I am 21 years old. I am the alpha to the boisterous pack of werewolves in La Push and like them I turn into a giant wolf to protect our people from the vampire or blood suckers as we lovingly like to call them. There is no love lost there. It is because of them we transform really. I transformed when I was in High school, when the Cullens (the vampire "family" who only fed on animals and with whom we had a long standing treaty since olden times) moved in. I was all alone during that and it didn't help that I always felt like a freak. This only solidified my belief. I survived that. Soon, other boys from the rez transformed too. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob. Hell, even Leah, my ex girlfriend did! Not the best moments of my life, I will admit.

See, us wolves have something we call an imprint; it's something like a soul mate but much more than that. They are what hold us together, not the gravity. They become our life and each passing day is made special by their presence and you devote yourself selflessly for their happiness and all that sappy crap. It's not something you can control. Therefore, maybe that is why I was not really mad at Leah for imprinting, imprinting on my cousin to be exact. You really can't control who you imprint on. It's a choice made for you by the fates...or gods…or whoever or whatever is up there. Quil imprinted on Claire, who is Leah's cousin and who also happens to be two. There is nothing romantic that Quil feels for Claire, it's only a sense of protectiveness that he feels, right now he is only a protective older brother; maybe when she grows up, he will be more but till then he will be whatever she needs him to be. Paul imprinted on Jacob's older sister Rachel. So as you can see it's really out of our hands, this whole imprint business. And that is where everything went wrong for me. See, like Leah and Quil, and Paul, I imprinted on someone too. I just don't know who. Confused? Me too.

The first time I saw her was outside the Wilkins' home almost a year ago. Oh who am I kidding? It was 319 days 9 hours and 17 minutes ago. (I do have to glance at the clock to see how many minutes though, if that's any consolation to my desperate behaviour.) I know nothing about her. All I know is she was my imprint. Still confused. Let me elaborate.

The Wilkins are these two couples in their mid forties who moved to La Push. They were your average, normal middle aged couples, pretty much still in love except they didn't have any children. Basically, they had moved to America from Britain. They seemed to have debated between Australia and America. I wonder how La Push won. So, they were nothing suspicious about them. In fact, the entire town invited them with open arms. We don't have many migrants to keep us occupied, you see. Since, the vampire sightings in Seattle, we were in high alert. That fateful day, I had sent two each on every end of the border for patrol. I was with Jacob. To be honest, it was a pitiful and largely annoying how his thoughts were so filled that leech lover, Bella. As a pack, we do stick together but we also understand a lost cause when we see one...

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

'_**Jake, if you don't shut up, I will personally come there and do the honours permanently' Leah was mentally yelling at Jake. Too bad, we could hear her too.**_

'_**Sheesh Leah, give the guy a break. He doesn't want you on your case.' Always the voice of reason, Seth, Leah's younger brother tried to bring in some peace.**_

_**Despite my own annoyance towards the Jacob's thoughts and everyone else, I had a job to do and so did all of them.**_

'_**Okay. Everyone we are not here for just a stroll in the park. Less talk and cover more grounds.' I ordered them in my most authoritative voice.**_

'_**Okay Alpha!' I heard one of the boys say, Brady or Collins, I think and if they could,I think they would have mock saluted me as well.**_

_**I sniffed the trail back till north and it was past midnight by the looks of it by the time I was trailing back when I heard an unmistaken 'crack' echo through the north.**_

'_**Did you hear that?'**_

'_**What was that?'**_

'_**Think it's a leech?'**_

'_**I didn't smell anything'**_

_**Apparently, all of us heard that.**_

'_**We can't take any chances. ' I commanded. **_

_**We started to make our way at our fastest pace. When we reached the place we assumed the noise came from, only a faint scent was left of whoever was here. Oh! But what a sweet smell it was. It was summer and fall and rain and spring all rolled in one. It warmed you and a tingle spread through my entire lupine body. I shuddered as I took in that exotic smell. Everyone noticed. They were all giving me strange looks and I could hear their thoughts and I didn't like them.**_

_**We were at the edge of the forests by now. In front of us was the backyard of a small red, brick house.**_

'_**I think it's the Wilkins' house.' Seth commented.**_

'_**You mean those Brits that moved in? They seemed normal to me before.' Embry said**_

'_**Well, I can smell two normal humans but there is this other off smell too' Quil commented and true there was. It was the same smell from before but only getting slowly magnified. I couldn't think nor hear anyone else after that.**_

_**A small silhouette of a figure stepped out of the door and I almost whimpered out loud in pleasure. No rational thoughts in my mind, though some part of it must have been telling me, I will never live this down. The small figure of a girl glanced back sadly and one couldn't miss the moisture in her eyes. "Take care mom..dad", she whispered faintly. "Goodbye." She sniffed.**_

_**Seeing her sad, made me sad and I almost let out a whine but stopped myself. I was in my wolf form; I didn't want to scare her. Though, I must have caused some movement because the bush behind which I was hiding shook and she turned my direction in vigilance. Then the time stopped. I had my suspicions but as I glanced at her confused face that was searching the darkness for the noise, I realised I was gazing at my imprint. **_

_**But then something happened, something that till date I can't explain. She moved a few steps forward, took something out of her pocket that looked like a piece of wood, waved it and with an ominous CRACK and disappeared. POOF! **_

'_**Sam..?'**_

'_**Sam...'**_

'_**Sam?'**_

'_**Sam, uhh, what was that?'**_

_**I was shocked and apparently so was everyone. What the FUCK is my imprint?...**_

_**~~~Flashback Ends~~~**_

That was the first time, I saw my imprint, and it also happened to be the last. Well, that was until today. Exactly after 319 days 9 hours and 17 minutes. Now, I am looking at my beautiful imprint. i need answers but where do I start?

_I no longer feel like a man deprived of the sun. I have found the sun. My sun. My imprint._

**End Notes:**_** Soooo? What do you think? Let me know :) Any criticism is valuable . I look forward to hearing your views, opinions, and suggestions if you have any . Thank you. It's been pleasure writing.**_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_** Thank you everyone who made an effort to review the first chapter and also to those who favourite-ed and put this story on their alerts. I am pleasantly surprised at the amazingly positive response this story has gotten so far =) It means a lot to me and mostly, it inspires me to write =) Do bear with me in this chapter as it won't pick off where it left off last time. It has been a long time for Sam to pine over Hermione (319 Days, 9 hours and 17 minutes to be exact) and I would just like to give a glimpse of his life after his initial imprint. To say, it wasn't easy would be an understatement. So, cutting short my verbal (literal) rambling, I give you the second instalment of MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Don't you see how closely I resemble J.K Rowling! Of course I am her! And Stephanie is my alter ego!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

oOo

_Fall is traded for the bitter chill._

_Spring plants a hope but summer brings the end of spring._

'Saaaamm...' I can hear Seth's voice ring in a distant part of my mind. 'Sam come back. You are worrying us'

'SAM! Get your ass here now!' This one is Paul and even though his tone is slightly harsh, I can hear an underlying sympathy. I snort out loud. I really must be more pathetic than I thought if Paul feels any sort of sympathy towards me.

It's been three weeks. Three agonizing weeks since I have seen my imprint. It seems like she has literally vanished off this face of the earth. Disappeared into thin air, which she kind of did. If it was only me, I probably would have blamed it on my lack of sleep but it was all of us that saw my imprint vanish into nothing but the night mist.

I am in my wolf form standing outside where I stood the first time I saw her. It has almost been a ritual for me now. I come here every patrol, awaiting the return of my imprint which seems more unlikely as the time passes on. I hear a slight scuttle behind me and notice its Leah. She is in her normal clothes-denim shorts and a T shirt. She has a small wicker basket with her and I get the unmistakable whiff of blueberry muffins and freshly baked bread but the smell appears least appetizing at this time.

"Look Sam, we know what you are going through..." She starts off

'No you don't!' is what I am thinking and it's like she reads my thoughts

"Okay Sam, we don't exactly know what you are going through but you can't do this to yourself." She is trying to reason with me.

"Look your imprint, whatever the fuck she is..." I bare my teeth and growl at her at this comment. She raises her arms in mock surrender. "Dude, you admitted it yourself!" I am still snarling at her but I know I have wondered the same too.

"Look Sam, all of us are worried about you. You are not eating. You are not there for patrols. Basically, you are letting this pack down as Alpha, Sam." I whimper as I hear this, not because it is harsh but because I know it's the truth. I have been neglecting my duties as the pack leader in pure selfishness.

'Not pure selfishness, Sam' I can hear Seth's voice break into my thoughts as he tries to console me. I growl at him mentally 'Out of my head kid!'

"Think about it, Sam." Leah says before placing the basket down and walking off. "If things were meant to be, she will come back." Maybe she is right. Maybe , I just have to give it time.

I transform back into my human form and call her. "Leah!" She turns her head around in acknowledgement. I am naked but I am unashamed. Having to phase and having your clothes ripped doesn't give you much privilege to be bashful. Besides, it's nothing she hasn't seen before.

"Tell them pack meeting is at 1." I shout at her and she smirks at me.

"Nice to have you back, Alpha." She yells back before she starts her jog back into the forest.

I feel empty and there is a gnawing pain in my heart that keeps growing but I know I am letting my pack down; I am letting the people down with my obsession. Albeit, I admit it is more than that. I look at the food and sigh heavily but I have a slight idea of what I want to do.

I knock at the door before I lose any courage, I previously believed I possessed. The door is opened by a woman in her mid forties.

"Yes dear?" She speaks and even though I have seen my imprint just once, I see a few similarities with her and this woman.

"Good Morning, I am Sam Uley and this maybe a little over due but ... welcome to La Push." I babble out as I hand her the basket with muffins and bread. "It's from everyone down at the reservation." Thankfully, Leah had added a fresh pair of clothes for me in the basket.

"Oh! How sweet of you. Come in dear. Come in." She offers me a warm, motherly smile and ushers me in. "Wendell! Look what the neighbours brought in!"

I can't help but smile as I step inside. There is a familiar buzz in the air that is soothing. The gnawing in my chest seems to have relieved somewhat. The slight humming in the air of the rooms has an underlying taste of my imprint. I can't help but inhale greedily.

"Do you want anything dear? Tea? Coffee? " a mothering coddle asks me, mid inhale.

"Umm, coffee would be fine. Thank you." I answer. "I can help if you want."

"To make coffee? Psssh!" She chuckles and leaves me on my own in the living room.

I am looking at the photos on the wall. It is only them. I don't see a little girl anywhere.

"Oh! That was when we went to Paris 3 years ago." I hear her say as she nods at the picture I am presumably looking at.

"You don't have any kids then?" I ask, as that is what I really want to hear because I remember distinctly hearing my imprint saying goodbye to her parents.

"Sadly, it is only Wendell and I." She sighs softly. I am now even more confused as to who my imprint is.

I find it hard to pull myself away from the Wilkins's home because it offers me some assurance of my imprint but it is time to leave.

"Well, nice to meet you Mrs. Wilkins, call me if you have any troubles." I wave at the couple "Bye Mr. Wilkins."

As I leave the grounds of that quaint red house, the dull void is back but it seems a little less painful than it was before.

oOo

I howl at the crescent moon in the sky. It's been three months since I've last seen her and I can't fill that empty void within me. I feel deprived of something; I feel deprived of her. I sometimes wish I hadn't seen her and I know the pack and the elders think somewhat the same. It's a dull ache that swells up in my chest and travels down the length of my body. I scratch at my snout and my body with my claw in frustration; I tear through the flesh easily with my claws. I can smell blood in the air, my blood but no worries; I heal quickly. I snort at the thought. This physical pain somewhat seems better to the vacant feeling. It is not meant to be.

oOo

I wake up on my bed; I don't remember getting here. I look down at myself and see faint pink scars all over my body caked in mud and dried blood., slowly disappearing into nothingness; no evidence of their previous existence. Just like my imprint. The turning of the door knob startles me out of my haze. Paul comes in with a pair of jeans and throws it at me.

"Get dressed Sam." He says solemnly. Paul has been taking me home after my nightly fits. It has become a common occurrence. He doesn't say much, neither does anybody else but I know they all want to. It has been six months.

oOo

We are ready to fight the newborns. The number of phased teenagers in the rez has increased. It's time to fight. We have a one-time-only-negotiation to work with them against this batshit crazy bloodsucker making an army of newborns. I guess, we do need the Cullen's expertise in this fight.

We enter the small clearing in the forest where the Cullens and Bella Swan are already sitting down near a camp fire. We will be discussing strategy. I am in the lead, in my wolf form.

"Welcome", The Doctor Cullen says

'This is a one time and onetime thing only' I think and the mind reader Cullen projects my thoughts out loud to his family.

Jasper Hale or Cullen or whatever he calls himself may not look like your fiercest vampire. In fact, he looks a bit constipated, in my opinion. Nevertheless, one look at the scars marring his body, you can tell he has seen war and is the fiercest one among them all. Watching him and the small, almost pixie like vampire 'fight' is quite envious. I am not envious of their grace or whatever; it's the fact that even a monster like them can find a soul mate. And that is what they appear as. Two people in love. Sometimes I wish I could just die. That a new born would kill me, inject their venom and I would be free from my desolate trudge of the earth. I hear Leah's growl fill my ear and I can see the entire pack eyeing me with worry. Woopty Fucking Doo! You can never be alone with your thoughts. Not when you are in your wolf form with your pack. We are one mind, one body, one pack and all that bull shit. Of course it's not a thought that they are not familiar with. They have heard me enough times trying to think of all the suicidal things in the absence of my imprint. My imprint, which is all I know of her. No name. No nothing. I am slowly going crazy, no scratch that! I AM crazy.

oOo

I can see two crazed blood suckers as they jump for my jugular. I shake them off of me and proceed to tear them into chunks. Like the vampire had said 'They will be strong but also stupid.'

I jump at the next vampire in my sight and as I straddle this leech, I notice how the leech so resembles my imprint. I am in a moment of hesitation but I know it is not my imprint in manner because her stench is all wrong. But a moment of hesitation is all she need as I am flung across the field with force. I land against a boulder and I hear a bone crack somewhere. I am thrown across the field and I am almost at the edge of the cliff. I snarl at that thing as I jump to tear a part of her limp. I am successful but she crushed my shoulder blades with equal force as she shakes me off her. I continue to tear at her stomach as I attempt to tear her limb by limb despite the coursing pain I feel in my shoulder. I am almost done tearing her apart when someone jumps on top of my body and takes a bite out of me right where my crushed shoulders are located. I howl out loud at the burning pain the vampire venom has brought me. I am at the verge of passing out but I manage to drag the leech off of me and flung them towards the ravine.

'Maybe I got what I was asking for. Maybe I am going to die.' I think as the images in front of me blur. They say when you are living the last moments, your life flashes by you. For me only that only one glimpse of my imprint flashed by as I drifted into what I believed to be a permanent darkness. Only nine months in true agony, away from my imprint. Maybe heaven would be better.

oOo

"Jacob, you can't run away from your problems." I have been trying to console the kid since he found out that Bella is marrying that Vampire Edward. "You can't just run away." I feel, I am partly consoling myself than him but I am trying. You just can't run away.

"I know but I need to get away from this place, Sam. I don't want sympathy." Truer words have never been spoken. "I can't look at her face or anyone else for that matter." Aah! That is where I wish I was in his place; not the whole 'The love of my life marrying a vampire' bit but at least having the privilege of looking at that person you loved and know who they exactly were!

"Maybe you will imprint and it will be better."I don't know what got me to say it but I say it.

"Like you", he spit out sardonically and I know the moment he has said it, he regrets it. Ouch! But part of me doesn't want him to feel guilty so I brush it off. Talk about my imprint is a delicate subject.

"Just don't imprint on a witch, then" I joke, and let out a strangled laugh. I tousle my hair and I see Jacob rubbing his neck in an awkward and apologetic manner.

"You could, you know.." Jacob's voice is broken off by Mile's loud shout. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"We'll talk about this later." I tell Jacob as we leave the porch enter the small cottage.

This is our regular routine, we patrol, we have breakfast prepared by Miles, my cousin(also, Leah's imprint) who is a the perfect 'housewife', talk about our patrol, life in general, go to school(if we still go to one) and divide for patrol or jobs or whatever it is that we do.

Midway of my 8th Bacon and cheese sandwich, Collin and Leah walk in. Leah doesn't stop to give Miles his customary 'Good Morning' kiss. On top of that weirdness, she has a huge contended smirk on her face. Collin, behind her, too has a giant smile on his face. She sweeps by leaving a confused Miles and envelops me in a giant hug. This surely can't be the sarcastic Leah.

"Whou are you and what have you done to Leah?" Embry, who is besides me jokes but, I can sense he is also somewhat serious.

"What did I tell you, Sam!" Leah speaks after mussing my hair "What did I tell you."

I am confused as to is everyone in the room, well except Collin who just about seems to be bursting with excitement.

"So we were patrolling by the north." Leah starts but stops to stuff a muffin in her mouth. We are too impatient to hear the news so everyone is glaring at her for taking a moment. "So, patrolling by the north and we caught this smell. Followed it up to the Wilkins..."

She takes another bite of her muffin and she knows she has us in the palm of her hands so she takes her time.

"Leah..." I growl threateningly. She just rolls her eyes and continues.

"Followed it all the way to the Wilkins's backyard, you know the one you saw that imprint of yours..." I slightly wince at the mention of my imprint who has already been mentioned twice so far. It is still a sore subject for me and usually they tread carefully about that around me. Not today though. It's not like I will snap at them or anything. Okay, maybe with the right provocation, I will. I did so before. Not one of my best moments but I have sort of stopped having my best moments more than 10 months ago. But the way she mentions it, it isn't a bad thing, I am almost desperately hopeful.

"We smelt this off smell..." she begins and my mind is already running. "I don't know but I think your imprint, she may be back." And that is the sentence I was waiting for. I am out of my seat, out of the cottage, into the street before I hear anything else. My imprint is back. I am half running through the forest to reach there. I have a euphoria bubbling within me. I have nothing in mind but the idea of seeing my imprint again...maybe see her and know her too. I am running, running as fast as my human legs will allow me.

_But what a sweet smell the summer can bring._

**End Notes:**_** There you have it! What do you think? No Hermione in this chapter but...maybe in the next? ...or maybe not...*maniacal grin* Okay, I am not that evil; she will be in the next chapter...or will she? =p I am eager to hear your views & ideas & suggestions =)**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Have a nice day=)**_

_**~ Iberis Galloway**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_**Well, hello again! This chapter was actually supposed to be out by a days ago but the internet wasn't cooperating towards that goal!.**_

_**I thank you for the reviews. Reading your wonderful reviews and PMs are really encouraging. Believe me! Otherwise, I would still be raiding the fridge out of sheer boredom and lack of muse and nibbling on Hershey's chocolates. (Admittedly, I am still doing that.) **_

_**But, THANK YOU! =) I appreciate any effort on your behalf whether it's in a form of a lovely review or PMs or favourite-ing the story or adding it to your story alerts. =) **_

_**I don't know how this chapter shaped out but hope you like it and continue to enjoy it. To one of my reviewer who doesn't have an account here Pai Chan,I wasn't sure if you were yelling at one point but the *lol* put me at ease=p But I must say I completely agree with you. Even though Sam feels for her deeply doesn't mean Hermione feels anything for him… I mean HE imprinted NOT her! I was thinking the exact things you said when I was writing this chapter! It as like you read my mind! **_**=)**_** So, I agree that she wouldn't give in too easily; I will make sure of that **_**;)**_** …. Am I giving away too much away? =)**_

_**So, without letting MY ramblings take up most of the word count, I give you the third chapter of MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Yes, I am Queen Jo, Bow down to me now!**_

_** If I WAS Ms Meyers, I highly doubt my vampire would sparkle and be worth millions….Just a thought.**_

**Happy Reading! =)**

_The night curtain lifts up;the morning sun rises._

_The shadows are sometimes scarier than the dark._

I dash through the fields like a man possessed, I have branches scratching at my face, thorns pulling at my shirt; I even trip on a root but it doesn't deter me from my destination. I am exhilarated, I feel like a series of euphoric explosives have exploded within me. I feel a happiness that I feel I haven't felt for what feels like eons. I could burst with happiness. In fact, if we could phase due to intense happiness, I think I would be out of my clothes and on my four limbs. Thankfully, uncontrolled phasing only occurs when you have a loss of temper. Still, I feel like I could burst with elation and be the first werewolf to prove that theory wrong. However, I really don't favour meeting my imprint naked… well not right away, I don't…I shake my head the thought. FOCUS! I tell myself but I can't help slip a grin over the thought.

I am half way there and as I tread the familiar path; how often have I trudged this way to make my way to the Wilkins? Innumerable times. The only bare thread of sanity keeping me together these past months was the somewhat familiar air I breathed in when I was at their house. Maybe it was because it was where it all began or the strange hum I felt in the presence. It was warm and protective. The moment you entered that place, you felt the strange, slightly intoxicating buzz of magic. The ancient aura you felt at those ancient Quileute meetings, around the bonfire. The hum of a peculiar vibe. It's hard to explain but it made my imprint more real in my mind. I mean, she is real; everyone saw her, even if it was for a fraction of a moment that no one can explain, everyone saw her. So, she was not just some figment of imagination that my mind concocted out of desperation or seclusion. But being in that house made her so very much real. Not real to the touch but to the senses. It was like I could taste her within the house. Now, that I think of it, I MUST have been going crazy without even realizing it.

Anyways, I always was on a lookout for an opportunity to visit that place. After my first visit, I was not expecting to go back there. Only when Mr. Wilkins called me to ask if I knew anyone who could fix their 'telly', I jumped in as the expert. I wasn't an expert but I had been doing odd jobs back in high school and fixing electronics got you a decent sum. That was my way into their house after that. Every time, any repairs were needed, I requested if not outright begged for them to call me. Since then I was their unofficial repairman, from the plumbing to the engine of their car to the toaster. They probably thought I was in desperate need of money or whatever but it worked out for me. Sometimes, it was also for dinners or brunch that I was called in for but whatever the occasion, it made my day.

With the thoughts of a possible meeting with my imprint on my forefront,her smell gets stronger as I reach closer and I guess it reassures me that she might stay this time around. I feel nothing but pure joy that is until my mind returns to me filled with anxiety. Apprehension fills me and suddenly I feel doubt and fear creep in, even if I hate to admit it; the fear of rejection creeps onto me and suddenly everything feels cold. The warm summer wind has somehow turned bitter cold, the sweat running down my spine chills my bone and the gloomy wet forest looks bleak and frosty. I sigh as I slow down and ultimately stop. I take in a few haggard breaths to ret regularity in my breathing. My heart is beating against my chest both due to the strenuous run and anxiety. Strangely, I believe its more anxiety than the run. All my thoughts have moved into territories that my worst nightmare belong to. The nightmares that have plagued me since the first time I've seen my imprint. Of losing her, of not ever finding her again, and mainly of rejection. Yes, mostly of rejection. I can't help but feel how she has already left me once without realizing it and in its own way, abandoned me. These thoughts cloud my mind. I can hear the voice of rejection, the voice of fear, the voice of pain that I have been living with, since I saw first and last saw her, buzz in my ears. The voice keeps telling me she doesn't want me, won't accept me. What if she loves someone else already? She could be married with kids for all I know about her! Why would she love a freak like me anyways? Thoughts that made me inflict pain on myself during nights plague me .

I argue with myself like a fool in the middle of the woods. Call me a coward but the fear of rejection overpowers my senses and I turn back to where I come from. I run back in shame but I don't go back to the cottage. Somehow, I don't think I can face them. I don't think I can face myself. I am a coward; running away from my fear. The pack has been helpful and supportive of me. They always were since losing my imprint and I don't want to disappoint them. I mean I was all up for it less than 10 minutes ago. I mean I was literally tearing down the forest like a mad man. But fear cripples us and I run. I run away from what I've learned to associate with happiness and longing and sorrow and pain. All I can do is run. If only I could run away from my thoughts too that projects an image of my imprint in someone else's arm without the knowledge of my presence.

_oOo_

_AN:__ (I was going to leave it off here but thought better than to_=)_ Also, I found a better place to leave off at _;D_ Enjoy the rest of the story. NO INTERRUPTION from now onwards, I promise! =) )_

_oOo_

I jog dejectedly towards the small quaint house that has seen better days among the slightly newer, nevertheless worn down houses. No matter how bad it looks, it is still home. The house where I practically raised myself. My dad died of a heart attack when I was about 7. Mum did odd jobs to make ends meet and I was left alone. I don't feel neglected by any chance. I just never saw myself as a kid anyway as much as I saw myself as an adult even when I was growing up.

I fall face down on the bed and groan to myself. I turn around and cover my face with my hands and then pull at my hair. I groan aloud in frustration again. I ran out of the cottage in search of my imprint and then turned away like a coward afraid of rejection. I don't what fact I am more embarrassed about. The fact I am displaying my emotions out so vulnerably or that I am a coward, despite being my 21 years.

I am not a man who wears his heart on his sleeves but almost for the whole year now, I have been nothing but a mess. I feel humiliation, despite the fact no one knows of my cowardice, yet. I feel embarrassed and yet slightly miffed for overreacting. I guess, it's god's one way to say 'Don't rush'. With these thoughts, I turn over face down again on the sheets.

I must have been more tired thought because I slowly lull to sleep, or it could just be a relief of some sort…

I don't remember falling asleep but when I wake up to a loud vibration from my pocket accompanied by the loud music, it is alarmingly bright outside. You have to remember that this is Forks. The one place, where days as such deserve a 'Sunshine Holiday' if days as such are present. Glancing at the clock by the bed, its 11 am.

My phone says it's the Wilkins's number. I groan. God must love me today.

"Hello?" I say the customary greeting while answering any phone call.

I was expecting the motherly voice of Mrs. Wilkins or the gruff sound of Wendell but it's a different voice that speaks. It has the strong English accent that Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins speak with but it belongs to someone clearly younger.

"Hello, is this Sam?" It is sweet and sounds like the melody of soothing wind chimes in the midst of a pleasant gust of wind. And in that instant I know, this is my imprint. It is my imprint. My imprint. I am talking to my imprint from whom I was running away just moments ago. I feel like jumping around the room imagining everything is a trampoline but I refrain myself. I am melting from just four words. I am so lost in my musing that I don't hear the next words she says.

"….So, is that okay with you?" She finishes. "Uhh...Mr. Uley?" Huh. SHIT. What did she say? I didn't even get her name. SHIT!

"Yes, sure…uhh.." I stutter out…real smooth, real smooth. I mentally groan

"Hermione, I am Hermione. I realized I didn't give you my name. Well, thank you. Bye" She adds before she hangs up.

Hermione…mmm…such a beautiful name….but what did she want. SHIT!

_But the sun shines brighter._

**End Notes: **_**This is not a cliff hanger… Even though, I was slightly going for the effect=p And if anybody found the 'Sunshine Holiday' thing weird, it happens. My friend used to go to this boarding school where it was only snow or cold or more cold ,so on the very rare occasion they got to see the sun, there was something called the 'Sunshine Holiday'. **_

_**Always open to your **__**suggestions, ideas, views and wonderful critic**__** =)**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Yours one and only,**_

_**Iberis Galloway.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry Sorry sorry! I know there isn't enough sorry(s) in the world for leaving this fic for soooo long but I got a horrible writer's block , then got distracted by my other fics :/ Well, this chapter isn't much but it does indicate that this story is back on track! ****\(^o^****)/**

**And I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers. I am positively shocked by the number of positive response this story has got. I am sorry, I could not thank you all individually this time but I will get to that too :) Also, I thank those who have added this story and I to their favourite stories and favourite authors list. Wow! I am so humbled by it! Thank you! All these encouragements make me write oh! So much more! Therefore, without any other nonsensical rambling I give you a long overdue (read: understatement) chapter of MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE.**

_**Disclaimer: All I own is this:**_

_**.You say there is nothing there? My point exactly!**_

_Words in** bold** __**italics**__ are minor flashbacks._

_It was enchanting to meet you_

I am moving boxes…hmmm. Not very adventurous for a werewolf to do on a first meeting with their imprint but I can live with it; because key word being: meeting with their imprint. Okay, let me begin from the start. I had made my way to the Wilkins in what I presumed would be the average time a normal person would take to reach their house from my place; I didn't want to appear as the obsessed creep after all. I may or may not have put on my better pants and a cleaner T-shirt and fixed my hair. May or may not have.

So, having been talked about as the 'young helpful lad', she had called me to move her stuff into the house as a suggestion from her aunt. Oh yes, she is their niece.

_"**Thanks for coming, Sam. My niece just arrived from London and has things to be moved into the house. Wendell and I are, dare I say it, old now" Monica Wilkins said with a short laugh "She insisted to do it herself but I had her call you up instead. You don't mind right, dear?"**_

This brings me back to now; like I said, not the most adventurous things to do and not the best conversation starters. What can I say? 'What you got in there?' to which she will probably reply 'clothes'? I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!

"So, Hermione..." I finally rolled out, tasting the sound of her names on my lips. "Will you be staying in Forks for long?" That seemed like a pretty reasonable question; neither bordering on personal nor too random as me asking what her favourite ice-cream was. Not that I didn't want to ask her that. I wanted to know everything about her, the things she adored, and the things she detested. Her interests. Her hobbies, her childhood, her favorites and in turn I wanted to tell her everything. But now this wasn't the time for it. All I could start off with was a general question and the most I could hope out of the end of the day was a friendship.

"Not really sure." She looked at me with those big, brown, soulful eyes and said, rather resignedly. My heart broke looking at her seem so sad. It was the first thing I notice about her, she was sad. Something bad had happened and I couldn't help but wonder whose head I would be severing for it.

_**"Sam, this is Hermione." Monica introduced me to a small brunette with a curly mass of hair on top of her head, contained in a messy bun. The picture was all too adorable and I found myself smiling unconsciously. **_

_"**Hermione, this is Sam"**_

_"**Hello, Sam. To be honest I was expecting someone younger." Hermione said with a wave, a small smile gracing her lips but her big brown soulful eyes was sad.**_

_"** …Well, nice to meet you..,"I managed to spit out, as I could feel myself being drawn to her eyes; I wanted to make her happy again. That was my only thought. "Hermione..." the name rolling off my tongue in a familiar manner.**_

"Oh. So you are on a vacation?" I asked curiously, "It must be still the middle of a school year. How old are you?" Okay, now I was just fishing. I wanted if I would appear as too lecherous if I suddenly found an interest in her. She looked about 18... But looks could be deceiving. I look about 5 years older than my age.

"Yes, I suppose, it is a vacation of sorts. No, but I recently graduated." She smiled wistfully but added "Isn't it rude to ask a lady her age?" she added mock indignantly, her British accent making her each syllabus distinct. She smiled to show she wasn't really serious.

"Oh, I thought that was for those ladies pretending to be in their twenties when they are way over thirties?" I mused out loud.

She gasped exaggeratingly. "How dare you!"

"Oh! But you don't look a day over 29, miss." I said, trying out a British accent for a change to which I was rewarded with a rich laugh. It was the best melody I had ever heard and I intended to make her laugh more often.

"I am nineteen by the way." She said with a huff but her smile told me otherwise. "And you Sam?" she asked, in her honey voice that I could listen to all day.

"Oh, I graduated a few years ago."I added. "I am 22 if you were wondering." And winked to which she blushed. I couldn't help but feel elated but this.

"You look older." She stated, gesticulating a figure in the air.

"I get that a lot." I really don't because in the rez almost everyone looks older than we really are.

"Oh." She made a small 'O' with her mouth.

"Okay, so that is last of these boxes, Hermione" I said, finally placing the last box on top of the bed. I dusted my hands together and patted down my jeans. "Well, since it seems you will be staying indefinitely; don't mind asking for anything...a guide perhaps?" I couldn't keep the need out of my voice. I think she notice too because she gave me an odd look. 'Great job idiot! Now she will think of you as the desperate hobo!' I mentally chastised myself.

She didn't say anything for a while, just chewed on her lower lips for a while before smiling at me. "Thank you for offering. It would be nice to see a new town with the local, I suppose..."

Feeling emboldened by this, I asked, unthinkingly. "We could start with the beach tomorrow?"

"Beach?" she questioned.

"Well, not like the ones you see in movies. It is not Hawaii or Miami, more like a small beach. A Little water, a little sand. Actually, quite a lot of water;it lies on the south side of the Quillayute River's outlet into the Pacific Ocean at the north edge of the Reservation." I shrugged in explanation.

"Oh" Her mouth again set in that 'O'. Great! Now she thinks I am a dork! If that wasn't enough I added. "You can sometimes see whales, mostly during the migratory season."

"So, beach, you and me tomorrow?" I asked quickly before she would run tails from me, and as I replayed my words, they sounded like I was begging for a date. But I repeatedly told myself, I will not rush her into this. Friendship is the boundary that I am pushing it to.

"Umm, I do not think tomorrow is possible." She must have seen my crestfallen expression, despite me guarding my expression because she added. "I think I might have jet lag and have to sleep it off. Day after, you can show me the beach?"

I beamed and mentally prepared the list of places to show her. Well, not many places to be honest. Maybe I could introduce her to the pack. Hope that doesn't freak her out; most of the kids are her age, maybe she will feel more at home? I must have dazed off because, someone was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sam?" She asked worriedly. Great! Now I am also a zoning idiot.

"Sounds good, I will give you a call." I hurriedly said, "or you could give me a call. You know, when you are up for it?"

"Sure, I will ask Mum-aunt, I mean my aunt about it too." She said, that sad glint returning to her eyes. As a quick afterthought she added. "She seems to like you though."

"Yea...she calls me the son she never had..." I pulled on my collar to show my embarrassment, but the attention was flattering. "They really are a sweet couple. It is sad they don't have children. They would have made great parents." I added truthfully. It was true. They really were a warm pair but he could see Mrs. Wilkins get wistful every time she talked about children.

"Yeah, it is." Hermione said, and if I wasn't mistaken her voice wavered slightly. "Well, then thank you for the help. I will see you later."

"No problem. I guess I should be going." I said, despite my internal protests. I knew when I could overstay my welcome. "Bye Hermione." I don't think I could ever get over calling her by her name. "Tell Monica and Wendell I said, bye!"

"Bye" She waved back but she wasn't smiling anymore. And like she had thought the same thing, she flashed a small tight lipped smile.

And with that I turned around and made my way down the small cobbled pathway. I didn't even realise it but I had a big grin on my face as I walked off. Turning the corner, I glance back at the empty porch but knowing my imprint was here sends a surge of serenity over me.

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.

**End notes: BAH! I don't know how I feel about this chapter...but I will be updating sooner now (^ . ^)... And a question. Should she meet the pack or just Sammie Ole'boy on the beach? I am not sure when to bring in the good ole' pack! Hmmm...and I would like to thank Wikipedia for that added information on La Push beach.**

**Well, your suggestions and criticism are very much appreciated! **

**Until next time.**

**Have a next day,**

**Iberis Galloway :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to thank my reviewer Desi-Pari Always for pointing out that the last chapter was all in italics and not just the flashbacks. I fixed that. I hope many didn't have problem understanding it :) Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added this to their alerts/ favourites :) Well, this is not much but here is a short, filler-ish chapter that I had to write! Hope you like this instalment of **_**Make You Feel My Love.**_

**Disclaimer: I own only my phone and my laptop...oh wait! My dad paid for it...**

_She is a puzzle,_

_She is an enigma,_

_A riddle I do not understand._

Insomnia. Insomnia seems to be very dear friend these past months. But only today, I don't feel burdened it. The cool night wind was blowing in through the opened windows and despite my body heat; I could feel goose bumps forming on my arms. It was middle of the night, the moon shone from behind a few wispy clouds and I couldn't fall asleep. Errant thoughts of brown locks, hazel eyes fill my thoughts and I find myself grinning manically.

Seth and Jacob are on patrols tonight, maybe I could join them. I undress and jump out of the window. The door would be fine but that would entail waking the house up and I find the werewolf traits impressive at times like these. I phase into my wolf and more animalistic traits overcome me. I can hear the sound of the brooks clearer. I can see the dark leaves, highlighted by the moonlight and nocturnal creatures lurking in the dark. I can smell the fresh assault of oncoming rain. The salinity of the sea and perspiration leaves a taste in my mouth. And I can feel the wolf in me cry out for its imprint.

That is why I find myself out in the woods, creeping near the house. Obsessive stalker behaviour? As I near the house, I can smell Hermione clearer, a soft smell of spring and old books. I take a large whiff in; strangely calming and alluring at the same time. I don't have to go too near because thanks to my super werewolf vision, I can see a figure illuminated by a silver wispy light standing out in the balcony.

It doesn't take much to realise that it is Hermione, dresses in a chequered robe over some pyjamas but what I only believed to be a lamp or moonlight, is a stag, entirely made up of a silver mist. I think my eyes must be laying tricks on me when I hear the stag speaking as well. I am surprised I didn't pick that before. I can make out the words very clearly thanks to my senses. However, I can hardly make any sense of it because all I am catching is nonsensical words like 'St. Mangoes?' 'Stray Death Eaters?' 'Port key'. And with a distinct "Take care of yourself, Hermione. Love you" at the end, the stag mist disappears. I can feel myself snarl a little. Jealousy? Feels like it. I try to control the cold swell of jealousy and not give into the urge to rip something.

I sit there dazed and wondering if the insomnia was really starting to mess with my brain when Hermione, pulls out a wooden stick. My mind goes in to a state of panic. I can't help but feel she is going to disappear on me again like she did those many months ago. I almost reveal my spot to jump at her in a last ditch effort to stop her but she murmurs something and a similar ball of silver mist bursts out of 'the stick' but instead of a stag, it takes shape of another animal. Is that an otter or a beaver? I narrow my eyes. What is the difference between them, again?

She speaks to the silver animal, as it rests on its hind limbs, "Harry, I am fine. Mum and dad are fine. No, they do not know. I am working on it. St. Mungoes might be the only option." Her voice wavered and she took a deep sigh. "Thank you for your concern Harry but it is safe here. Give everyone my love. Just owl me next time instead of sending your patronus. No need to worry. Take care and love you too." She pats the silver mist and commands "Go to Harry." The silver animal bursts into the forest into a run and disappears into the darkness.

She slowly turns her gaze to the sky, like she is looking at the constellations. She breathes out a long breath of frustration mingling with sadness. My wolf cries too. Finally, she turns around. A short burst of light burns out from her the tip of the 'stick'. It illuminates her pathway and I see her retreating figure disappear into the house.

I hear three heartbeats, two lulled down in sleep and one pounding louder with the rushing blood. It is just me and her pulsing sound. A moment later, I see the silver light go out and a hush surrounds me. Suddenly, I hear only two heartbeats. I cannot hear her; it is like someone just put a mute button on her room, which is impossible. I know I am panicking and my first instinct is to rush in there to see if she has disappeared or worse harmed but I can smell her scent, strong in her presence, and somehow I know she is fine.

This begs me to ask the question again. What in the bloody name of fucks is my imprint?

_Her mystery is alluring_

_She got me in a trance._

**End Notes: This was a short chapter but I wanted to post something. What do you think? Let me know? :)**

**Until next time!**

**Have a wonderful day :)**

**~Iberis Galloway**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay wow! This chapter kind of wrote itself and am actually surprised by the end result myself :D **

**Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews and PMs; I would also like to thank every anonymous reviewer because I couldn't thank you individually :)**

**Disclaimer: If you believe I own any of these two universes, then I concur. Yes, I do own Harry Potter and Twilight. **

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Our eyes lock._

I can feel something tickling my nose; I have an urge to sneeze. Scrunching my nose, I slowly open my eyes. I see a lone dandelion leaning against my muzzle. I want to sneeze. I have my jaw opening but I can't sneeze. My nose itches and I scratch it against the wet ground.

I look at my surrounding; I am outside the Wilkins's home. It is early morning now, but the canopies of the soaring trees shroud me in darkness. Things from yesterday are coming back to me now.

There is still that muteness to her room but her smell and her presence is still there.

I think it has been a few more hours, before I hear the sound of the water running. I can hear the room buzz back into life. I can hear her heartbeat, her shallow breathing, clothes rustling. And I breathe out a sigh of relief.

I watch her drag the curtains open and I find myself smiling as I see her mussed up hair but I find myself stricken and slowly angry as I notice the bloodshot eyes and the dark circles underneath them. I can feel the fatigue roll off from her. Wasn't she sleeping? What happened? How did I not notice them before? They cannot be the result of one night? I could feel myself getting angry. Not angry at her. Never at her. At whatever it was that was the cause of it.

I must have moved forward unknowingly because, one moment, I believed I was away in the bushes and the next Hermione is staring right into my eyes. There isn't any fear in them, just inquisition. She tilts her head to her left and I can see her forming words, only one word and I feel myself hackles rising- "Shape shifter?" I can hear her mutter.

I can feel myself panicking; I don't want her to know about me yet. It is too soon. I do not want to scare her. But how does she know I am not just a normal wolf. Your size, idiot! But I could be anything else; why a shape shifter? Does that mean she knows about werewolves? Is she one? Is that how she knows? I couldn't smell any wolf on her. But then again I do not know what she is?

I can see her eyes widen in apprehension and she shakes her head, in what I presume to be denial. I take the opportunity to run back into the forest and out of her sight because her hazel eyes are no longer keeping me at hold. I run with cold dread. May be she will believe it was some weird dream. Maybe she will believe it to be a trick of the eyes. May be. That is all I pray for. May be.

_I am scared,_

_I am a monster,_

_I do not want you to know._

**End Notes: What do you think? I know it is a really really short chapter but I needed this out of the way because I might not be able to upload a new chapter for a while *insert extremely sad face*. I am extremely busy for the upcoming weeks; I have a farewell to plan for my seniors (choreographing the dance routines and co hosting it so I got to think of some funny and filler-ish shit), writing a school play, hosting the junior's debate plus tons of assignments that I haven't touched from the beginning of time...But once that is all out of the way, I will try to make up for the lack of chapters:) **

**Well, hope you liked this chapter. Review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Enjoy the rest of your day :) **

**¬Iberis Galloway**


End file.
